Temp
Class, skill, and other balance suggestions The ideas here are to balance classes based on the class and not the samurai with the class. For example, Lancers are generally a bad class, but some lancers are the strongest units in the game. The goal is to make the classes more consistent, allow more versatility and counter ability. Red = Balance issues which need addressing Yellow = Less important balance issues White = None urgent balance issues < Debatable. Green = Visual aid. a1. Foot Soldier (Spear) Unchanged. a2. Apostle (Cross) Apply self heal before any attack or skill use. A slight buff to apostle. This benefits back line Apostles with Protect. And front line Apostle tanks. Change is in conjunction with other changes below. a3. Ronin (Katana) Additional effect; Ronin start battle with the Survivor buff (not dispellable) which is removed once their health reaches 1 HP from any attack (combos count as 1 attack). Survivor allows the unit to reach fatal damage without dying once per battle. Overall it's not a bad class, but this is due to it's powerful skills rather than it's class passive. The class on it's own without any skill use is actually quite weak when compared to mounted archers and light cavalry's 240% damage potential. a4. Genin (Kunai) Deal 100% damage to a single target. Skill damage against debuffed enemies is increased by 20/30/40% (Doubled effect for normal attacks). The Genin is in a pretty bad place right now. Poison not only seems awfully underwhelming on its own, but the logistics of applying poison to a target and then waiting a turn to gain the damage buff using Shadow Slash makes the whole class very clunky. This change keeps the effect of "exploiting weakness" intact without the need for an additional Genin in the squad. a5. Cannoneer Unchanged. a6. Musketeer (Matchlock) Attack a target with a clear line of fire for 100/110/120% damage and penetrates targets behind for 70/80/90% damage (can attack any row as long as no unit is directly in front of the target. Units that are blocked cannot be targeted directly). Higher single target damage, but overall the total damage is the same. Downsides are worse targeting logistics. a7. Arbalist (Crossbow) Attack all frontal targets for 90/95/100% damage regardless of their position (think of it like a Buckshot). Total Damage remains the same but is more consistent as it's going to always hit 3 targets. But with the down side of not being able to attack targets behind other units. a8. Archer (Bow) Unchanged. a9. Lancer (Yari) '''Idea 1. Normal attacks combo a target twice that deals damage depending on it's position; 100/120/140% to first row, 50/60/70% to second row, 25/30/35% to third row. I find the lancer's combo attack very underwhelming. 120-140% damage is pretty poor for a melee attack that is not a combo attack (which may trigger enemy skills twice). The changes I pitched here favour it's high speed and being first to attack. The damage is good for first row targets and then falls off. This effectively makes the lance a front line killer. Idea 2. Change to combo normal attack that damages a target for 90/100/110% ATK and pushes them back 1 square when the space behind is empty. Balanced the attack to be just slightly lower damage than bowcav/lightcav. Optionally could open up some interesting mechanics with a push back mechanic. Idea 3. Changes DEF and ATK when defending or attacking based on SPD difference. (example: when 20 SPD faster than the target while attacking, increase own ATK by 10%. When attacking a target that has 10 more SPD, decrease own ATK by 5%) Adheres to the concept of lancers being dominant for their speed. a10. Mounted Archer (Bow) Only 1 Mounted Archer can assist per ally attack. This is more for foreseeable circumstances of stacking this class and simply "one shotting" enemies each turn. a11. Heavy Cavalry (Lance & Shield) Immune to none-Crowd Control(disable) debuffs. If the old class skill worked it would go against the nature of the counter mechanics. This change would make Shield Cavalry beefy while maintaining counter consistency. a12. Light Cavalry (Naginata) Tweak to Work against skill usage. Currently does not activate on skill use. Not really a buff or nerf, more of a consistency change. If no change, the tooltip needs updating to imply it only works against normal attacks. a13. Sage (War Fan) Removes all debuffs from self and removes disables from 1/2/3 inflicted friendly units. Cannot be stunned. Okay so the way sage currently works is completely broken (still) as it removes all debuffs from random allies. This either makes it overpowered in that you cannot really debuff enemies, or it's crap (currently is) due to the random nature of dispelling from allies. This change allows Sages to dispel disables from allies consistantly without making debuffs completely irrelevant. Also has immunity to stun so stun isn't completely broken. a14. Rune Carver (Tome) Idea 1. The Rune Carver has a 50% chance to grant 1/2/3 AP after any normal attack. Additionally increases maximum AP capacity by 2. The Rune Carver could be pushed a little more into the support position. This change opens up more avenues to acquire AP, where as now we are pigeon-holed into using Oda/Yuki even if they don't otherwise work for a team comp. Idea 2. Each time a buff or debuff is applied (by anyone) the Rune Carver gains 1 rune. Once she reaches 3 runes, her next attack will also cast all of her skills for free. All runes are then consumed. This idea enhances the Rune Carver's damage support capabilities. a15. Miko (Wand) Unchanged. Class Skills (2AP) The theory here is to make all 2 AP skills worth using at least once or give them some counter play mechanics. Another issue I have with many of these skills is that they rely too heavily on specific debuffs (Like weaken or serious injury) to function properly. This only stifles squad combination choices in my opinion. Skill damages below should be considered 5 star level 1 skills. b1. Sage > Mind Blast Idea 1. Deal 130% (+5% per skill level) damage and removes all buffs from the target. Idea 2. Deal a total of 130% (+10% per skill level) damage spread out amongst all enemies with at least one buff. Removes a total of 5 buffs from enemies hit (not 5 per enemy). Current Mind Blast feels too much like a duplicate of the Sages Class skill. These ideas also gives the Sage offensive options. b2. Lancer > Unstoppable Charge Deal 130% (+5% per skill level) damage and reduces targets chance to hit with +HIT effects by half (last 2 turns). Lancers being the fastest in the game would allow them to reduce the HIT chance of that unit you are most afraid of. I'm looking at you Azai......Go. Wait what? :P b3. Light Cavalry > Tornado Slash Deal 130% (+5% per skill level) damage to the target and reduces healing received by half (lasts 2 turns). Kind of like the Plague skill, but works with damage dealt instead. The current effect of Tornado Slash is extremely underwhelming. This change allows players to whittle down a targets that are using a lot of healing skills. It's also a counter to Fame charms which a lot of players seem to love. b4. Heavy Cavalry > Charging Slash Deal damage equal to 12% (+1% per skill level) of casters max HP. 25% (+HIT) chance to stun target inflicted with any debuff (lasts 1 turn). Tweaked Charging Slash to a stun and to work with any kind of debuff. Making the skill useful to use more often. Reduced HIT chance to compensate. b5. Musketeer > Sky Breaker Deal 130% (+5% per skill level) damage and debuff the target with increase critical damage received by 25% (lasts 2 turns). Switched the stun from Musketeer to Heavy Cavalry as I feel they are better suited to carry hard CC for balance purposes. Instead, Sky Breaker buffs effective damage which would make the skill actually worth using. b6. Arbalist > Trinity Idea 1. Attack target 3 times for 43% (+3% per skill level) damage with a 16% (+HIT) chance to apply a random debuff per hit (Can apply Crowd Control). Trinity (put targets to sleep) is quite bad, it's just a worse version of the current Sky Breaker skill. Plus Trinity feels like a skill that should have a little bit of randomness to it with the potential to be deadly. Mostly becuase I can't think of a better option. But this does further makes Sages a desirable asset to use. Idea 2. Attack target 3 times dealing damage equal to 5% of the targets max HP with a 16% (+HIT) chance per hit to remove healing effects, reduce healing received, or apply bleed. Gives the Xbow a strong single target attack to combat health stacking. The +HIT debuffs are another health regeneration counter to compliment the attack. b7. Archer > Precision Shot Deal 130% (+5% per skill level) damage to the target and reduces critical chance by 25% (lasts 2 turns). To counter those low crit - high crit damage builds. b8. Foot Soldier > Powerful Strike Idea 1. Deal damage equal to 12% (+1% per skill level) of casters max HP. Ignore the targets shield with a 40% (+HIT) chance to dispel it (Cannot dispel artifact shield). Always ignores shields and added additional effect of dispelling shields. This turns Powerful Strike into a proper "Anti Shield" skill. Idea 2. Deal damage equal to 12% (+2% per skill level) of casters max HP. Damage inflicted has a 45% (+HIT) chance to apply a Threatened debuff which forces the target to attack the caster on it's next action. Another idea is to turn all foot soldiers into tanks that protect their team. b9. Genin > Shadow Slash Attack target 3 times for 43% '''(+3% per skill level) damage and has a 45% (+HIT) chance to inflict a stackable poison on the target (each poison stack lasts 3 turns).' Reworked the Genin class skill into Shadow Slash as I feel it makes the class and skill far less clunky to use while retaining the core elements of the Genin. It also makes the skill deadly if left to stack poison without a Sage or healer. b10. Apostle > Holy Power '''Unchanged.' b11. Miko > Psychic wave Unchanged. b12. Ronin > Quick-Draw Slash Decrease damage of skill to 130% '''(+5% per skill level) damage.' Brings the damage more inline with other class skills without being overshadowed by the class normal attack. b13. Mounted Archer > Energy Bolt '''Increase damage of skill to 130% '(+5% per skill level)' damage.' b14. Cannoneer > Dragon Shot Increase damage of skill to 130% '''(+5% per skill level) damage.' b15. Rune Carver > Spirit Breath '''Unchanged.' Samurai Skills (3AP) An attempt to balance some of the strongest and weakest Samurai skills in conjunction with changes above. Though some may be applied independent of other changes. Most of the abilities may only need a tweak or two. c1. Oda > Enthrall Rename Leech to Gain as the former refers to the "taking of". c2. Hanbei > Purifying Rain Removes a total of 5 debuffs from all friendly units (not 5 from each ally). Has a 50% chance per enemy buff to remove it. Additionally has a 30% (+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to poison all enemies. Allows the skill to remove multiply debuffs from allies without increasing the total amount dispelled. Also has a flat 50% chance to remove any buffs from enemies per buff they have, for example if an enemy has 3 buffs, the skill will try to remove buffs 3 times on that target. Added additional offensive capabilities with poison, making the skill slightly more usable against none debuff/buff comps. c3. Shingen > Power Explosion Unchanged. c4. Ieyasu > Flying Sparks Unchanged. c5. Hojo > Collatoral Damage Change last shot damage to 60% at level 1 which does not increase per skill level. This skill is extremely weak at level 1, but very good at level 5. So I suggest to increase the level 1 stats to lessen the huge power gap. c6. Yoshihiro > Grief Increase damage to 160% (+5% per skill level) (324% max damage with 4 dead enemies at level 5). Increased damage to be more competitive with other skills. c7. Hideyoshi > Demonic Roar Additional effect; Increases her HP (Base) by 5% (+1% per skill level) for each attack made (Stacks with itself). Lasts until the end of battle and cannot be dispelled. Simply increasing her damage or making it scale with HP can easily either make her overpowered, not change a thing about her, or/and make her 2AP skill irrelevant. This change in theory increases her usefulness as a tank and indirectly increases her DPS (over time). c8. Kenshin > Melee Deal 40% (+5% per skill level) ATK damage to target. Attack an addition time for each mark from Loyal (Max 5 attacks). Her current skill is contradictory to her class where as she should not be getting focused in order to increase damage. This increases her threat level when ignored rather than how it works currently. (currently she deals massive damage regardless if you focus her or not, you have to kill her in one turn to not take up to 360% damage from her skill. This is almost the same damage as Toshiie with 4 dead team members, it is insanity considering that she deals more damage if you do ignore her. c9. Yuki > Sacrifice Can be cast multiple times per battle (3 turn cooldown). < an afterthought (and not a popular idea) to the revive suggestion. In conjunction with revive suggestion. c10. Date Masa > Combo Slash Chance of additional attacks set to 20% lower per attack (does not change with skill level up). Lower initial damage to 50% (+5% per skill level). Increases skill 1 level usability. c11. Kamii > Silencing Blow Increase damage to 160% (+5% per skill level). Additional effect; 50% (+HIT) chance to also cast Quick-Draw Slash if the target is already silenced. Silencing Blow is far too weak for a ronin 3AP skill. This change gives it increased damage potential while keeping it's utility intact. c12. Miyoshi > Storm Arrow Change skill to 25% x3 to all targets (No level up bonus). The additional final attack deals 100% damage to the (single) target (5% per skill level). Increased damage to be more competitive with other abilities. Description needs tweaking to better imply 4 attacks rather than 3. c13. Azai Naga > Dream Stalker Unchanged c14. Toshiie > Wondering Ghost Change damage increase per ally death to 40% at skill level 1 (No skill increase) (416% max damage with 4 dead allies at level 5). Decrease power difference between level 1 and 5. Increase damage per ally death as it's quite underwhelming compared to other 3AP skills. c15. Chosokabe > Merciless Slaughter Reduce damage to 35% (+5% per skill level). Increase number of attacks to 5 (does not increase per skill level). She currently needs a slight nerf to her damage. 275% damage is still very good when coupled with her passive. Her level 1 skill should be a bit stronger. c16. Kuroda > Soul Blade Deal 80% (+5% per skill level) damage to all targets. Increase damage by 50% against targets below 50% HP. Targets above 50% HP have their SPD reduced by 10%. Skill should be a better finisher attack with added debuff utility. Note; Doesn't matter what the skill is changed to, but it needs to compliment her passive (or vise versa). c17. Izumo > Revive Spell Unchanged c18. Gamo > Illusionary Slash Unchanged c19. Musashi > Blood Blade For every 2% HP lost, increase skill damage by 3%. Increased skill damage to 160% (+5% per skill level). Switched passive with active skill as it makes more sense, as right now the 3AP skill is only used to sustain the unit. Increased damage to be on par with other single target ronin skills. c20. Kojiro > Rampage Blade Rampage ends when Quick-Draw Slash is cast once from any source. Rampage mode can be dispelled. Increase damage to 160% (+5% per skill level). Allows for more counter play for dispeling. Added a damage cap through skill usage. Also increased damage to be on par with other single target ronin skills. c21. Kennyo > Retribution Remove damage per debuff maximum limit. Only increases damage for unique debuffs(for example; only once from multiple stacks of poison). Rewards players who are able to stack multiple types of debuffs. c22. Anjin > Dragon Slash Additional effect; 50% (+HIT) chance to apply bleed. Adds additional damage with a chance to counter with AVD, heals, and dispels. Samurai Passives Changes to make each samurai unique through the use of their passive. And also to balance tone down/up some passives in conjunction with other changes. d1. Oda > Soul Focus Unchanged d2. Hanbei > Immunity Apply the AVD increase to all friendlies too. Smooth out AVD gain, (1% AVD per 2% HP loss for example). Gives Immunity some practical use for the team. Currently it's use is very limited due to the sage automatically removing debuffs from herself anyway. d3. Shingen > Channel Mark Increase DEF by 10% per mark. Makes Shingen a little more tanky and allows for some strategic use on deciding to consume marks or not. d4. Ieyasu > Star Struck Additional effect; Critical hits have a 35% (+HIT) chance to gain 1 AP (max 3) Adds more utility to her kit as she's in an awkward position of trying to be a main damage dealer. d5. Hojo > Unconscious Change effect to sleep (Combo damage can awaken). In it's current form it is a little to powerful when mixed with anyone who can mass debuff. < This is assuming stun is not suppose to be dispelable. d6. Yoshihiro > Swift Additional effect; Decrease SPD by 50 while all enemies are alive. Allows some better functionality in auto mode. Allowing her to move after her allies until she gains the damage increase needed from her 3AP skill. d7. Hideyoshi > Pardon Mark Unchanged d8. Kenshin > Loyal Loyal can only activate once per turn. Each time Loyal is activated Kenshin receives 1 mark (Max 4). This ability needs a nerf. This is one way to essentially cap it's damage output to 160% damage per turn, which is still a lot of damage on top of it's class skill and normal attack. This change would still keep Kenshin as a very strong pick but allow players to decide if they need to focus her over another threat. d9. Yuki > Radiant Unchanged d10. Date Masa > Channel Unchanged d11. Kamii > Suppress Unchanged d12. Miyoshi > Pursuit Rework; Miyoshi has a 20% (+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to cast Trinity (No AP cost) when she damages an enemy under any negative status effect (debuff). Only one additional Trinity per action can be cast. Miyoshi's passive has limit usability due to the reliance of enemy deaths and thus makes it a poor skill even among some of the worse passives. d13. Azai > Sound Asleep Better tooltip to indicate only her own damage does not interrupt sleep. d14. Toshiie > Payback Increase passive effect to 13% (+3% per skill level) per turn, to a maximum of 4. Additional effect; Decrease SPD by 50 while all allies are alive. Allows better auto functionality just like the Yoshihiro suggestion. The passive also takes a little bit too long for to stack up. This should hopefully give her passive that boost it needs. d15. Chosokabe > Vile Applies on critical hit from any damage dealt. Increases her damage when she's not able to use her 3AP skill. A slight buff against silence. Nothing game changing. d16. Kuroda > Sword Spirit Unchanged d17. Izumo > Psychic Transfer Unchanged d18. Gamo > Stun Unchanged d19. Musashi > Feud Restore HP by 50% of damage dealt. Switched passive with skill active. Changed to damage dealt instead of % max hp. d20. Kojiro > Press Home Unchanged d21. Kennyo > Spell of Engulfing Change to 30% (+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to cast Spirit Breath (for free) which stacks duration with other spirit breath casts. Makes use of her first ability. And enabling her to potentially deal more damage due to not needing to cast Spirit Breath. d22. Anjin > Dragon Fall Unchanged d23. Honda > Consolidate Rework; Threat: Grants a 40% (+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance when damaging targets to force them to attack Honda on their next action. Debuff can be dispelled. Changes Honda to a true tank where she can protect her allies from attacks. d24. Mori > Chill Unchanged d25. Fuma > Vengeful Spirit Rework; Channels dead spirit's resentment into her blade with a 40%(+10% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to inflict a stackable poison on each attack (Once for combos). Add an additional chance to apply poison stack per dead ally. In simple terms the skill gives a chance to apply 1-5 stackable poisons per attack, combos have 1 proc chance (so it's NOT 3x40% chance for Shadow Slash). As it stands the current skill is completely useless, not only does Fuma need to die, but the damage is pitiful and it can be dispelled. This change should allow players to actually consider using Fuma as a viable option. d26. Masayuki > Destruction Rework; Every time Masayuki does not crit her critical chance is increased by 12% (+2% per skill level). Critical hits do not consume the buff, but it can be dispelled. The main problem I have with Masayuki is that her passive is too passive (mind the pun). It also means that building any crit on her is wasteful where as her passive should compliment her stats, not make them irrelevant. This change allows her to build some crit and switches the way it works to be more active rather than "please hit me but not too much". d27. Keiji > Energetic Damage dealt gives a 30% (+5% per level) chance to take another action. Her current passive is pretty bad. Especially since she is quite a slow Lancer to begin with. When he passive procs she just feels like a normal lancer but without skills or a passive. Her being slow is not a problem, but she needs a passive that makes her useful, even if it's boring. d28. Dosan > Spell Lock Unchanged d29. Matsu > Pool Energy Unchanged d30. Ranmaru > Death Mark Damage dealt has a 25% (+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to apply Death Mark to targets. Increases damage taken by targets from all allies by 25% (No skill increase). Adds a little bit more usability as a support DPS. d31. Javier > Feathered Dress Unchanged d32. Masakage > Plague Rework; Damage dealt debuffs the target with Plague. Plague has a 20%(+5% per skill level) (+HIT) chance to inflict a random debuff each turn (lasts 2 turns). (Plague itself cannot be dispelled). This change is in conjuction to the class skill suggestions, thus having an additional "reduce healing" would be next to pointless. d33. Gracia > Pond Blossom Unchanged d34. Sasuke > Demon Dance Unchanged d35. Dosetsu > Selfless Buff applies to all allies and can be dispelled. Adds a little bit more usability as a support DPS. d36. Saika > Serious Injury Also causes bleed. A little buff to usability. d37. Kagekatsu > Determination Damage reduction fixed at 1% (does not increase per skill level) per 6% (-1% per skill level) HP missing. A small buff to the skill and makes it a little bit less clunky by smoothing out the damage reduction per HP lost. d38. Date Shig > Soothe Unchanged d39. Kaihime > SPD Reduction Rework: Braveary: While no allies are infront gain 20 (+5 per skill level) SPD bonus and deal 1% extra damage for every point of SPD over the target (Max 50%). Makes the skill usable. The current skill is shamefully bad. d40. Nohime > Silence Each ally (including self) in the same row has a 40% (+5% per skill level) to be unaffected by silence. Additionally any silenced enemies recieve 10% (+5% per skill level) more critical damage from any ally. This passive was pretty poor compared to many other passives. Now it would be usable for both defence and offence. d41. Yayosu > Wildness Trinity has a 30% (+5 per skill level) (+HIT) chance per critical hit to apply a mark which increases her critical damage by 10% (+5% per skill level) for the duration of the match, max 4 marks. Can be dispelled. Seems like a weak passive on its own. Needs some kind of buff. d42. Kansuke > Fortitude Unchanged. d43. ChaCha > Concentrate Unchanged. d44. Naoe > Perfect Condition Stacks with itself (Not sure if it already does). Can be dispelled. d45. Muneshige > Focus Applies to entire team. Increase damage support potential. It's underpowered in it's current state as it only increases base ATK. d46. Oichi > Extremism SPD increase applies to entire team. Could allow for slower teams to take their actions first at some point. d47. Koma > Frozen Unchanged d48. Ginchiyo > Subdue Unchanged d49. Kiyooki > Bleeding In addition to it's current effect the passive also allows stacking of bleeds by any ally. Increases her damage support potential. d50. Naoie > Disarm Unchanged d51. Go > Repress Rework: Damage dealt has a 20% (+5% per skill level) chance (+HIT) to extend disables by 1 turn(does not interrupt sleep). Makes Repress useful for supporting disable comps. Charms Some charms are far too weak, and others are slightly too powerful or need a consistency change. e1. Charm Levels Decrease EXP needed for level 2 and 4 star charms to the same cost as 1 and 3 star. The problem with these two charm star qualities are that they do not feel like meaningful upgrades to warrant the extra cost in silver. The other solution would be to smooth out the difference in stats per level between 1-5 star charms. e2. Charm Stat Roll Decrease roll chance of main stats on yellow, blue, green to 60% (down from 80%) and increase the other 2 stats to 20% each (up from 10%). Currently the roll chance for certain stats on these 3 charm colours is far too low and it needlessly increases grind to extraordinary levels when searching for 5* charms. e3. ATK Boost Additional 6 set bonus; increases ATK by 20%. e4. DEF Boost Additional 6 set bonus; increases DEF by 20%. e5. HP Boost Additional 6 set bonus; increases HP by 20%. e6. CRT Boost Additional 6 set bonus; increases Critical Chance by 15%. e7. C.DMG Boost Unchanged. e8. Chase Unchanged. e9. Torture Unchanged. e10. Fierce Blade Target takes damage equal to 30% ATK after damage is dealt if the targets remaining health is below 50%. e11. Wild Blade Increase damage against target by 40%. This bonus is reduced by 1% per 2% of the targets missing max HP. e12. Fame Unchanged. e13. Manna At the end of each turn heal for 1% of max HP for every 5% missing. e14. Heroic Spirit Unchanged. e15. Brotherhood Change to healing dealt instead of healing received. e16. Indomitable Increase 4 set bonus to 25% damage reduction e17. Counter Attack 30% chance to counter attack, dealing damage equal to 15% of the targets max HP e18. Reflect 100% chance to reflect 50% damage. < damage reflected is mitigated by DEF/buffs of the attacker. e19. Tenacity 100% chance to reduce damage from critical hits by 33% (one third). e20. Protect Damage received from 4 set bonus is mitigated. Only 1 Protect 4 set bonus can activate at a time. e21. Dragon Spirit Critical hits reduce the targets healing received by 50%. e22. Piety Increase critical damage by 20% per dead unit on the field (max 160%). e23. AP Drive Unchanged. Core Mechanics The suggestions here are to better balance the game through certain mechanical changes. Some abilities may be too strong purely due to the way something works rather than it's actual "power". 1. Revive mechanics Revived units take their action the turn after their resurrection with a minor SPD debuff that lasts that turn. Revive is currently in a very "cheesy" state. There is a reason why everyone uses revive. Because there is no downside to having an extra life on each unit. 2. Crowd control (CC/Disable) Units relieved from crowd control resume their action at the end of that turn. Currently units inflicted with CC have their turn forfeited completely if they are disabled during their action. This change is so it does not matter if your sage is slower than other members on your squad. Additionally makes sleep a little more difficult to use effectively. To help balance this change any CCed unit still goes to the back of the action order. 3. Skill Targeting Must abide by class targeting restrictions. For example; Foot Soldiers can only ever use skills on the most forward enemy unit. Muskets can use skills on back rows as long as no units directly block line of fire. This is just an afterthought. I think it could further empathise the differences between classes and add a bit more flavour. Not a change that is needed though. 4. Raid Bosses Raid Bosses can be debuffed but not disabled. 20-30% HP&ATK increase for all raid bosses to compensate. Currently classes/samurai that debuff enemies are useless against raid bosses. This should be changed so raid bosses can be debuffed and thus open them up for more engaging battle. 5. Auto AI AI in Auto Mode will always try to attack units they counter and avoid those that counter them AI Auto mode should be a little smarter. Currently it does not seem to account for counter bonuses/weaknesses when targeting. 6. Auto AP Casting Allow skills to be set cast/not cast on auto mode. Maybe also with if-then-else logic. example; if only archer class lives then set cast to true, else set cast to false. < probably too much for this kind of game. Gives a little more control to the user in automode without needing to always add additional SPD to samurai to stop another from wasting AP. 7. Sub Class Change Allow characters to change their sub class which changes their class stats, class passive and class skill (2AP skill). For example; a Lancer would not be able to change to a Musket but would be able to change to any of the other cavalry sub classes. I think if class changes would ever be a thing, this is probably the only way to do it without breaking "immersion" or certain skills and passives. 8. Formations Change the formations to bring a little bit of versatility and give each formation more unique positioning from each other. Each formation to have only 5 buff slots. The idea here is to give each formation strengths and weaknesses. For example CRT formations are week against AOE because they are very good stats. Where as DEF is not so vulnerable to AOE due to it being the least desirable stat in formation. Additionally, changing the formula of formations to multiply all stats could further enhance formation sets (but obviously with a lower % amount to compensate). 50% HP 30% HP / 20% CRT 50% DEF 30% DEF / 15% HIT < may be overpowered with DEF on HIT squares 30% HIT 50% ATK 30% ATK / 20% CRT 30 SPD / 30% AVD 9. Status Effects Some status effect changes, tweaks, explanations, or name changes. Crowd control should each have distinct pros and cons in my opinion. Status icons should include more colour codes for easier visual reference in game aside from just red/blue. Maybe even a mouse hover over tooltip that displays all the status effects on the current target. > Any skill with a different name but the same status effects should stack unless otherwise stated with "Does not stack". Bleed - Deals 50% ATK damage each turn. Does not stack. 2 turn duration Poison - Deals 5% of enemy Max HP damage each turn per stack. 3 turn duration. Plague - Once inflicted it will apply a random debuff each turn. Plague itself cannot be dispelled, but debuffs applied from it can be. 2 turn duration. Freeze - Cannot attack or cast abilities. Weakness: Damage dealt to target is halved / Strength: 2 turn duration. Stun - Cannot attack or cast abilities. Weakness: 1 turn duration / Strength: Cannot dispel. Sleep - Cannot attack or cast abilities. Weakness: Damage taken removes sleep / Strength: 2 turn duration. Silence - Cannot cast abilities. Weakness: Enemy can still use normal attacks / Strength: 2 turn duration. Threatened - Must attack the unit that used the skill. Weakness: Enemy can attack with skills & normal attacks / Strength: Enemy action is limited, 2 turn duration. Vulnerable - Damage taken is increased''.'' Weaken - Damage of inflicted is reduced. B'roken Armour' - DEF of inflicted is reduced. Broken Weapon - ATK of inflicted is reduced. Cripple - SPD of inflicted is reduced. Incurable - Reduce healing amount received. Blind - Hit chance of inflicted is reduced. Bound - AVD of inflicted is reduced. Confused - Critical hit chance of inflicted is reduced. Clumsy - Critical hit damage of inflicted is reduced. Payback < Remove. No need for a separate debuff icon for debuffs that already have them. Protection - Damage received is reduced. Penetration - Damage dealt is increased. < May need another name if heavy cavalry keep their passive with the same description. Enhance Armour - DEF increased. Stacks with itself. < Includes all skills that increase DEF Enhance Weapon - ATK increased. Stacks with itself. < Includes all skills that increase ATK Swiftness - SPD increased. Mend Wounds - Heal over time status effect. (Heals at the start of source casters action). < activates at the start of the action of the unit which cast the heal. Vitality - Healing effects received have increased effectiveness. Cure - Removes negative effects over time. < can be % chance as per skill description Hawk Eye - Increased HIT chance. Acrobatics - Increased AVD chance. Focused - Increased critical hit chance. Dexterous - Increased critical hit damage. Survivor - Lethal damage instead reduces HP to 1. Mark - Stacks up to 4 times onto self and has altering effects depending on the skill. < single buff icon for each samurai with this kind of skill as visuals are enough to distinguish the difference between skills. Rampage - Class skill attacks activate one more time. Durable - Immune to any none-crowd control status effect. Invulnerable - Immune to any status effect. 10. Special Attacks Change formula of Special Attacks to; Special Attack Chance = 120 * (1 - Crit%) / 600 Special Attack Damage = Normal Attack Skill% * Total ATK * (600 / (Enemy DEF + 600) * 2) * (1+%DMG_Charm's_Skill) * (1+%DMGIncreaseSelf_Buff) * (1+%DMG_IncreaseEnemy_Debuff) / (1-%DMG_ReductionSelf_Debuff) / (1-%DMG_ReductionEnemy_Buff) / 1.25 OR * 2 Class_Counter / (1-%DMG_Reduction_Charm's_SkillEnemy) Makes Special attacks stronger than normal attacks while keeping DEF integrity. Also allows Special Attacks to not get in the way of critical hit chance as currently building crit on any unit that won't use AP all the time can easily decrease its effective damage. 11. Rock/Paper/Scissors Change the counter damage (inf v cav v arch) to -25% & +25/+50% instead of -25% & +100%. The time to kill is far to quick in the current version of the game. This makes the game far less enjoyable when matches are decided in the first round. In my opinion the game is also harder to balance as anything overpowered/underpowered can easily slip under the radar due to this mechanic.